1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing magnetic material, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing magnetic material in a liquid phase system.
2. The Related Art
At present, magnetic material can be manufactured in a solid phase system, a gaseous phase system and a liquid phase system respectively. The solid phase system has a simple manufacture process, but the reaction in the solid phase system must be achieved under the temperature of more than 600 degrees Centigrade, and moreover the magnetic material manufactured in the solid phase system is apt to cake. The gaseous phase system needs the temperature of more than 200 degrees Centigrade to manufacture the magnetic material, and moreover has a severe reacting condition and a small processing window such that is not adapted to manufacture the magnetic material on large scale. The magnetic material manufactured in the conventional liquid phase system will not have a higher purity unless being sintered under a high temperature of more than 400 degrees Centigrade.